


An Awkward Conversation

by IvoryRaven



Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Ron and Harry go to tell Mrs. Weasley about their relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	An Awkward Conversation

Ron fidgeted nervously. Next to him, gripping tightly onto his hand, Harry wasn’t much better. 

Ron gulped, but raised his other hand to knock. He rapped on the door of the Burrow three times before turning to Harry with wide eyes. It was done. There was no more turning back.

The door opened with a shrill creak. “Ronald!” Molly Weasley swept her son into a hug. “Harry, dear!” she pulled him in, too.

“It’s so lovely to see you! And what a surprise! You must tell me all about Auror training.” Molly’s robes rustled as she bustled into the kitchen and reemerged with a homemade fruit cake.

Ron looked at the ground. “Actually, Harry and I have something else to tell you.”

Molly looked between their two faces, creases appearing on her forehead. “Is everything all right?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Oh, yes, everything’s fine, Mrs. Weasley, uh, me and Ron… Ron and I, uh…” he looked helplessly at Ron.

“Um. We’re. Um.” Ron took a deep breath.

“Mum, meet my boyfriend, Harry.”

Molly looked utterly delighted. “Oh, that is wonderful! Oh, how lovely! Such good news!”

Ron smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed back.


End file.
